


The BirdCage

by Wilting_WidoW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, New York, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Randomness, References to Drugs, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilting_WidoW/pseuds/Wilting_WidoW
Summary: This story takes place during a futuristic time where the Mafia is back in swing across America and especially in NY. The story centers around a male pole dancer named Grayson, who gets caught up in the works of the Mafia and is kinda dragged into a lot of ...  interesting stuff.This is my first Fic and my first time posting on this website lol
Relationships: M/M - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Simple, Not So Great, Life

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the summary, this is my first time writing a fic so any advice would be very appreciated lol  
> Couple of warnings- there will be mentions of non-con type of stuff and toxic relationships and smut (eventually)😅- But I’ll still say it in the notes before hand! So without further adieu here is The BirdCage!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The constant pounding of the rain wasn’t a great help to Grayson’s headache. God, he had run almost a 7-hour shift with one break at the 4-hour mark. But here he was, back in the break room. The room itself wasn’t bad - the walls were lined with bright pink and red neon lights with fake silk curtains draping down the walls. Drugs were casually spilled onto the beautiful ebony tables. Grayson had never really been the type to take drugs to ease the stress of work, but damn it was tempting. As Grayson's blue eyes bore into the delicate folds of the silk on the wall he heard the noise of heels and a door gently close to his right.

“Oh hey, Gray didn’t uh think you’d be in here” the blonde looked over at him with a thin smile. 

“Yeah... I needed to get some fresh air”

“So you went into the break room?” She chuckled lightly. 

“ You know you can just call it a day... I’m sure John would let you-“

“John could give less of a damn about us,” Grayson said with a sigh “ except when they wanna get off.”

Helen looked down submissively “I uh- I think you should go home Gray... I’ll tell John you felt sick and didn’t want to throw up while you were dancing.” She smiled meekly at him

Grayson looked up at Helen “Thanks Helen, I owe you one.” 

He stood up and walk out of the break room to the changing room. He was so tired, he just wanted to be at home with his dog, Bear. He took off his short shorts and see-through shirt and replaced it with something much more modest and fit for New York’s cold weather. He made his way to the back entrance of the Strip Club, it was just so much quieter there. Thankfully, the rain had let up a little bit so he didn’t need to rush home. The darkness of the town around him wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact, it was welcome. All-day he had been surrounded by bright pink neon lights that made him feel like he was on some sort of LSD trip. As he was walking, he heard what sounded like a male pleading with another one.

“M-Mista Salemi please lemme make ya an offa-“

“So you can screw it up just like the last one?!”

The man’s accent was definitely Italian, Grayson thought to himself. He cautiously attempted to make his way unseen, by the two men.

“No no! Mista Salemi, I had a hiccup cause of that damned salesmen! I promise my men took good care of him!”

“Of course they did Miles cause if they didn’t they’d have there-“

Mister Salemi turned his head slowly toward the sounds of Grayson’s footsteps in a way that made his spine tingle. 

“You... the hell you doin’ in the backstreets?”

This Mister Salemi was obviously a fashionable man - he wore hot pink eyeglasses which were tinted just enough so that you couldn’t see his eyes, he wore a jet black trench coat that stretched down to above his ankles, his fedora and scarf matched his coat too, his hair was also black, gelled back, and he had a light beard which brought out his chiseled face. 

Grayson's mouth felt dry as he spoke, “I’m just heading home from my workplace, just let me pass by and I won’t be any trouble.”

“Where do you work?” His voice spiked with venom. 

“At The BirdCage” Grayson replied, obviously not proud of his work and curious as to why this guy would want to know.

Mister Salemi chucked, “So, you're a rentboy” he smiled, showing off his golden canines “Do me a favor, rentboy...” Salemi slowly approached Grayson, maintaining a sly smile. 

“Mista Salemi w-we can’t have him tellin’ people bout you!” 

Mister Salemi whipped his head around to face his associate. As Mister Salemi was going to revile Miles, Grayson took the chance to run like hell out of the alleyway. For being a pole dancer he did have a lot of endurance. Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath. Breathing heavily, he looked behind him- he could still see the silhouette of the two figures. “Jesus, I need a shower” Grayson mumbles to himself as he started walking back home at a quick pace. He finally got to his apartment complex and walked up the stairs to his apartment. ‘Who were those people?’ Grayson thought to himself as he undressed ‘All I know is that there up to nothing good... best to stay out of it.’ When he stepped out of the shower he was met by his beagle, Bear. “Hey buddy,” Grayson said with a smile as he pets the old dog’s head “Wish my life was as easy as yours” he sighed as he put on his nightwear and retired to his bedroom to finally get the shuteye he deserved.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

It was Friday around 3 PM and Grayson was just watching as the time ticked by. His break was only an hour away and that was about the only thing that motivated him to finish his shift. The sunlight broke through the door as it was opened. Blinded only by a second as he was dancing, he glanced over to see ... the man from last night?!

‘The hell is he doing here’ Grayson thought to himself ‘Shit I forgot I told him where I worked... wait is that why he asked.... did he want to see me? Why?!’ Suddenly worried thoughts clouded his mind.

‘Was this guy some criminal on the loose? ... he’s gonna try and kill me!... what if he’s some mob boss nobody knows about?! ... I didn’t even mean to eavesdrop on their conversation!’ All of these ideas flew by him too fast and he took a misstep as he was trying to perform a Pirouette. “Shi-“ he quickly fixed himself even as he heard scattered laughter in the room- he tried his best to ignore it and just dance the minutes away. 

Finally, 4 PM arrived and Grayson was allowed to leave the platform. He quickly left for the break room and checked himself in the mirror. 

“Jeez, way to go Grayson really blew that one” he sighed angrily for letting himself get caught up in his thoughts while he was performing. Suddenly he heard footsteps and a door open, he wasn’t surprised to see who it was.

“Grayson you mind telling me what ‘that’ was... we got competition! We can’t have you keep slipping up like that!” 

Grayson spoke up with a mannerly tone “John it was one slip up, I’ve been perfect this whole week, your lucky I even work here still.” 

“It’s Mr. Kane to you, and yes I am grateful you work here, but you have to understand that-“

“That what I have to be perfect?!” Grayson said in an irked tone.

Mr. Kane sighed, “Look Grayson we are losing money by the minute and I just wanna keep this business open, alright?” He sounded like he actually cared for once which surprised Grayson. As he turned to apologize to Mr. Kane he was simply met by a gentle closing of the door.

“Dammit” Grayson mumbled. 

‘To hell with this place and that Mr. whatever’ he thought to himself.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The break went by so fast, it was already 5:30 PM. Grayson fixed up his hair and got ready for his shift. As he was walking out when he was stopped by Mr. Kane.

“Mr. Kane, what’s wrong?” Grayson asked. He couldn’t decipher if Mr. Kane’s expression was that of worry or happiness?

“A man wanted to rent you-?”

“Rent me?! But, Mr. Kane I’m a pole dancer, not a prostitute?!” 

‘To hell with that!’ Grayson thought to himself.

“He’s offering a lotta money, Grayson! Like 100 bucks an hour!”

“He? You mean- wait 100 dollars an hour? How long is he planning to rent me for?” Grayson asked with a concerned expression.

“Only two hours” Mr. Kane replied.

“John you know I don’t like to know anything about that... I’m just a-“

“Oh for God’s sake Grayson I’ll give you 50% of the revenue if you get your ass in room 12.” Mr. Kane said curtly.

It was a hard bargain, but he’d have to take it. Instead of going to the pole room, he made his way to room 12. It just reeked of sex and heat and Grayson wasn’t really in the mood for anything like that. This was going to go bad. 

When he opened the door his jaw dropped as he saw, of course, Mr. Salemi.

“Surprised to see me, Birdy?” He purred.

“I-um-“ Grayson was at a loss of words. This was where he was going to die, in room 12 at The BirdCage Striper Club. 

“Come have a seat” Mr. Salemi pat the couch, beckoning Grayson to come closer.

“N-No! Hell no if you think for one second that I’m going to have-“

“Relax, I’m not here to get laid” he chuckled. Grayson didn’t know if he should be upset or relieved.

“I just want to talk with you for a little bit” Mr. Salemi stated with a dark tone. 

“About what... yesterday?” Grayson said with a tinge of concern.

“No not really, I want to talk about your work... is it fun, do you enjoy it at all?”

“Uh I um suppose it’s fun... at least when you don’t mess up.”

Mr. Salemi snickered “Ah yes I remember... did you do that for me?”

“Why would I mess up for you?” Grayson looked at him dumbfounded. 

“If I wanted to impress you I would have tried harder?”

“Yes, but imperfections make us human don’t they?” Mr. Salemi said as he stood up. 

“I guess but-“ Grayson paused realizing that he should probably be the one questioning this guy instead of talking about himself.

“What about you Mr. Salemi what’s your job?” Grayson said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I should tell you. My job is quite... secretive.” Mr. Salemi said with a playful tone.

“So, all you want to do is talk to me about my work?” Grayson rolled his eyes. It felt like he was talking to his parents or some shit.

“How is your boss, Mr. Kane? Do you see him as an enjoyable company?” Mr. Salemi said as he took a few steps toward Grayson.

“I just asked you a question Mr. Salemi, you mind answering it first?” Grayson narrowed his eyes at Mr. Salemi as he made his way closer to him. Mr. Salemi stopped moving and paused just eyeing Grayson.

“Yes, that is what I came here for. I’m interested in this business, perhaps I could lighten it up a little. I’m just trying to get a sense of what it’s like to work here...”

Mr. Salemi sighed as he walked back to the loveseat and sat down with his arm sprawled along the back of the couch. 

“So what you're going to buy this place off of Mr. Kane? Pff you must be joking! Why would you want a dumpy place like this?”

“Because Mr. Grayson I have my reasons for doing what I do. You seem to underestimate me?”

“Yes, I do underestimate you! I mean I don’t even know your name or what you do for a living?! For all, I know your just an architect trying to rebuild old-ass buildings!” Grayson places his hands on his hips, frustrated at Mr. Salemi for being so secretive.

“Let me help you then.” Mr. Salemi suggested, once again sitting up from the loveseat and checking his watch- a whole hour had gone by, he had to make this snappy. Mr. Salemi began walking around the room as he tried to ‘help’ Grayson understand who he was exactly. 

“So by the information you’ve received about me- you know that I am a man of high status due to my luxurious clothing” Grayson rolled his eyes at the self-pride that seeped from Mr. Salemi’s lips. 

“You know that I am a secretive man who talks to there alliances in dark alleywayswhich would lead you to the assumption that I’m up to no good and now you know that I wish to buy this stripper club which would be the least likely place for a wealthy man such as myself to buy and waste money remodeling.”

“And?” Grayson looked at him unimpressed and still confused as ever.

“Perhaps this was a bad idea.” Mr. Salemi said as he put his hand on his face. “You’ll learn eventually I suppose.” He shrugged as he surveyed the room.

“Why are you telling ’me’ all this. What if I tell people-“

“Tell then what Grayson? That I’m interested in buying a Strip Club? Sounds pretty ordinary to me.” Mr. Salemi faced Grayson with a toothy grin. Casually he sauntered over to Grayson and Grayson continued stepping back from Mr. Salemi until he hit the wall. Suddenly a hand grabbed his waist and forced him against Mr. Salemi. Grayson felt as though his heart was going a million miles per hour. He could smell the cigarettes and perfume coming off of Mr. Salemi, the combination between the two made him dizzy.

“Tell me, Mr. Grayson, if I told you who I was, what I did to people just like you” he clenched his hand harder around his waistas he leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Would you tell other people about me or would you keep it secret?” There was an awkward pause between the two men, all they could hear were Grayson’s fast pace breathing.

”Mr. Sal-” Grayson was interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door.

“Mr. Fin and Grayson your time is up I'm afraid.” Grayson felt relieved as Mr. Salemi released Grayson from his grip.

“Yes, I believe we are done here, birdy.” He whispered to Grayson before walking to the door and opening it.

“I must say Mr. Kane your workers here make a quite enjoyable company” Mr. Salemi smirked over at Mr. Kane.

“Well please, feel free to come again, Mr. Fin! I’m sure Grayson won’t mind!”

“Of course” Mr. Salemi looked directly at Grayson before he left.

“It wasn’t bad, right?” Me. Kane laughed, ”I mean your hair is pretty much untouched!” Mr. Kane looked at Grayson who, other than the paleness of his skin, looked fine.

“Yeah... it wasn’t too bad..” Grayson said with a weary tone.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*


	2. And So The Web Grows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter 2 of TheBirdCage!
> 
> WARNING- there is drug use and kidnapping this chapter!!

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

It had been about 5 days since Grayson last saw Mr. Salemi and honestly, he was fine with that. The only thing that worried him was that, for the last 3 days, Mr.Kane had been out ”sick”. Grayson knew it had to be something else going on, Mr. Kane wouldn't skip a workday for anything, even his own health. It was that time of day again, 4 PM, his break. But when he entered the break room he saw Helen with her face in her hands while two or her girls tried to console her.

”Helen? What's going on? What happened?” Grayson had never seen Helen so upset before, at least not at work.

”It’s Mr. Kane! They- the police found him dead this morning!” Helen said chocked with tears.

“John?! Who the hell would want to kill John! I mean he’s not the best person around, but he didn’t deserve to die because of it!” Grayson was confused as ever. ‘I knew he had a divorce, maybe it was his wife- no that doesn’t seem right either because he never said anything about the divorce being violent.’ Grayson was still pondering when Helen spoke again.

“W-we are getting a new for a boss now, I guess.” She sniffled as she finally began to calm down. 

“Already? Isn’t that suspicious? I mean I’m sure there is a lot of paperwork and other crap you have to fill out which could take days to become the boss of a strip club?” Grayson was looking at Helen now with a confused expression. Shepondered what Grayson said before speaking up,

“I’m sure he signed up earlier and was just waiting till Mr. Kane left or-“

“Died?” Grayson looked at her and saw her somber face as she realized what Grayson was getting at.

“Grayson, do you think that- that whoever the new boss is planned for Mr. Kane to be killed?”

“I-I don’t know maybe” Grayson couldn’t believe it if that was the case. ‘Who would want this strip club anyway? Then it clicked- ‘Mr.Salemi? That’s impossible he had just learned where he worked 3 days ago! No that would give him enough time to fill in the paperwork and turn it in.’ All these thoughts made his skin turn pale. 

“Grayson are you alright? Maybe your should-“

“No, I’m fine just uh... never mind”

Grayson walked out of the break room just in time to see a man walking down the hall who had the familiar smell of cigarettes and expensive perfume.

“Birdy, how nice to see you!” Mr. Salemi reaches out for Grayson but was quickly swatted away.

“I know what you did. I know you killed John- you told me yesterday you wanted this place and just coincidentally you end up being the owner 3 days later after the old boss is found dead?” Grayson scoffed at him “For being a criminal your not too good at planning.” 

Mr. Salemi sigh and just walked past Grayson. ‘I need to get out of here, find a new job maybe? It needed to be within walking distance though because I couldn’t afford a car. Jeez, I’m already in so much debt I don’t know if I could afford switching jobs.’ He finally came up with the conclusion that he would have to stay at the BirdCage for at least 2 months in order to get enough money to last him the job switching process. The realization made him sick.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Grayson’s shift was finally done, thank God for that. He switched out of his work clothes into something comfortable and warm. He decided to leave through the front entrance to avoid whatever he’d find in the back alleyway. As he opened the door a cold rush of air hit him. He looked at the Christmas lights lining the streets, it was something nice to look at in this dull city. He finally got to his apartment and walked up the cold iron stairway. He hated having his room on the 4th floor. 

He took a sigh as he entered his apartment and shed off his jacket. 

“I need a new jacket” he nervously chuckled to himself as he observed his jacket had some holes in it. “Ugh, I just need new clothes in total.” He walked over to his small kitchen to look for something he could eat for dinner. ‘Weird, Bear didn’t meet me at the door. I swear if he’s sleeping on the couch-‘ he’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted as something, no someone, grabbed him, trying to restrain his arms and shove a white cloth toward his face. 

Grayson yelped as he elbowed whoever his assailant was as they stumbled back into the kitchen table. Whoever this person was had a lot of strength. Grayson was scrambling to get away from whoever this guy was. Reaching out, the assailant wrapped their arm across Grayson’s arms in an attempt to restrain him.

“Relax birdy, I thought it would be easier this way... but maybe I was wrong” the voice chuckled.

Grayson didn’t even have to look to see who it was, he knew it was Mr. Salemi. He continued to struggle against the arm that wrapped around both of Grayson’s waist and arms. Salemi had his other hand holding the white cloth to his face. 

“I hope you understand, I can’t have you spoiling any surprises of mine. I knew I couldn’t convince you to come with me quietly, so -“ Grayson tried to surge forward which made Mr. Salemi stubble a bit, but he still held strong. 

“Didn’t know you were a fighter, Mr. Grayson” Grayson tried to twist out of Mr. Salemi’s grasp and he was able to get one hand out. He tried to get the other hand holding the cloth over his face off of him. 

“Relax” Mr. Salemi repeated with surprising composer. Grayson could feel his consciousness slipping from him. He could hear Mr. Salemi humming as he suddenly stepped back with Grayson still in his grasp. Grayson wasn’t expecting the sudden movement and he tripped over his own feet. His struggles became more sluggish and desperate like the pleases of a dying animal as he slumped over in Mr. Salemi’s arms. 

“Sorry, mio caro” was the last thing Grayson heard before blacking out.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*


	3. When the Birds Start Singing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- NSFW/NON-CONSENT  
> You have been warned!

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Grayson opened his eyes slowly, he was... where was he? His head hurt a lot, it was like he had a horrible hangover. He blinked a couple of times before realizing that he wasn’t home. He sat up quickly making his head pound even more. Placing his hand on his head, he looked down at himself. He was definitely not in the same attire as he was before. He was wearing what looked like a rose gold, silk robe with only underwear underneath.

He slid out of the messy bed and looked around. There was a large mirror closet on the wall which he walked over to and opened. There were plenty of coats and furs that were hung neatly on hangers and jewelry was put on display in glass cases. ‘How much money did this guy have’ Grayson eventually stopped looking at the grandeur of the room and instead looked for a way out. 

He picked up one of the canes from the closet as a weapon, just in case. He stepped cautiously toward the large oak door to try the doorknob. 

”Locked, obviously” Grayson mumbled to himself. Well, he wasn't planning to stay in here no matter how luxurious the room. So he tried to ram the door with his shoulder but to no avail. 

“Fucking dumbass door” Grayson murmured as he held his shoulder.’I guess next plan then’ Grayson attempted to slam the expensive wooden cane on the door handle, which only created damage to the expensive polish on the cane. 

”Jesus! How strong is this door?!” Grayson raised the cane again and slammed it down on the handle, finally hearing a crack. As he checked the door handle he realized he didn't crack the doorknob, he cracked the cane. 

”Are you-” Out of anger Grayson thew the cane on the ground and grabbed the door handle, furiously trying the handle.An hour had passed and Grayson, defeated, laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. If he was going to be here a while, he might as well enjoy the luxury of the room. 

Finally, he heard the click of the door unlocking. He quickly sat up and rushed to grab the cane he had earlier. Holding it as if It were a bat and got ready to defend himself from whoever came the door. 

The door slowly opened as Mr. Salemi stood in the doorway.

”Sorry for the delay, Birdy. I had a couple of deals to-” Grayson ran to him, ready to beat the hell out of this bastard. 

Mr. Salemi reacted fast, as he slipped to the side of Grayson's swing, quickly grabbing the cane from Grayson’s hands with the viper-like speed. Grayson stood dumbfounded, yet he subconsciously back away from Mr. Salemi like some sort of caged animal. 

“Bridy, did you ruin this cane trying to break your way out?” Mr. Salemi looked grimly at Grayson, his hazel brown eyes were staring down Grayson like a predator stalking its prey. 

“Y-Yeah, Yeah I did! You think kidnapping someone an-and locking them up in a room for hours at a time is going to make them not want to break out?!” Grayson narrowed his eyes at Mr. Salemi trying to seem as intimidating as him.

Mr. Salemi took a few steps forward and closed the door behind him “How are you going to repay me for this? This cane is made out of Cocobolo Lumber from Costa Rica. It's very expensive if I might add.” Mr. Salemi said as he caressed the cane in a fashion that caused Grayson to be on edge.

“The wood sells for about 80$ per foot and the polish costs almost 50$ and you ruined both of them.” Mr. Salemi leaned the damaged cane gently on the wall. He looked back to Grayson.

”How do you plan to repay me?” he began stepping toward him with a look that could kill. 

Grayson quickly attempted to flee to the closet before Mr. Salemi could catch him, at least he’d be ’safer’ in there. But just as he was in arms reach of the closet he was pulled back violently and dragged to the bed. Grayson yelped and kicked at Mr. Salemi as he crawled on top of him.

“S-stop please I-I just want to go home! I promise I won’t talk about what I saw or heard!” Grayson said clenching his eyes shut as he heard Mr. Salemi’s calm breaths.

“If you're worried about your work or dog it’s all taken care of, Birdy” Mr. Salemi hummed softly as he stroked Grayson’s face.

“My d-dog? Ha- how did you get my dog?” Grayson smiled a nervous smile as he looked up at Mr. Salemi.

“Wasn’t too hard, he’s quite friendly, not much of an attack dog.” He said nonchalantly.

“How did you get into my apartment?” 

“I have connections with certain people that make my jobs... easier” Mr. Salemi slid his hand from Grayson’s face to his chest. He could feel the other male's heart pounding.

“You’re nervous. Relax I don’t bite, well most of the time.” Mr. Salemi leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Grayson’s temple. 

A lot of emotions flooded Grayson’s thoughts at that moment. Fear, aggression, desperation that’s all he thought about while Mr. Salemi slowly let his hand fall from Grayson’s chest to his lower half.

“H-hey wait I uh I don’t even know your name yet...”Grayson said in an attempt to get Mr. Salemi off track of what he was doing.

“Why would you need to know?” Mr. Salemi looked back up at Grayson, who at this point was flustered and could hardly look at his aggressor in the eye. His hand was stuck at Grayson’s waist, making small circles with his thumb.

”I- I'd just feel more comfortable knowing your name before...” he trailed off, trying to look anywhere other than where Mr. Salemi was. 

”Valentino. My name is Valentino.” He said as carefully studied Grayson’s features. 

”Valentino, ha well that explains the Italian accent I guess” Grayson looked to the side of him only to see himself being caged by Valentino's arms. ’Goddam whoever thought mirror closets were a good idea.’

“Why me, Valentino? I mean I don’t have money or any disagreements with anyone-“

Valentino sighed loudly, as he had gotten tired of all these questions. He reached out to put a hand over Grayson’s mouth but was quickly met with a smack to the face as Grayson scrambled out of Valentino’s grasp.

“Stay the hell away from me!” Grayson exclaimed as he tried to flee from the bed. 

He quickly ran to the door only to find out it was locked. 

“What the- how do you open this door?” Grayson looked at Mr. Salemi. He looked over and grabbed the cane he had before.

“If you don’t tell me in the next 5 seconds how to get out of here, I’ll break your precious cane,” Grayson said mockingly. Yet, Mr. Salemi seemed to be more preoccupied with searching through his bedside bureau instead of Grayson’s threat.

“Alright then!” Grayson took the cane and raised it threateningly.

“It needs a key card.” Valentino slowly turned his head towards him. 

“Where-“

“I have it,” Valentino said, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a card.

“If you want it, just take it” Valentino had a smirk on his face. Grayson knew this was some sort of trap, it had to be.

“Sit on the bed first” Valentino instructed as he continued to rummage through his bureau.

“So what now you’re calling the shots?”

“Yes, now go and sit down before I make you.”

Grayson looked at him suspiciously as he reluctantly complied and sat on the bed, Valentino’s cane still in hand.

Valentino finally stopped searching through the drawer and walked over to Grayson.

“Hold your hands out. You can put the cane on the floor.” Valentino commanded.

“I’m not some dog trying to learn tricks, just give me the damn keycard.” 

Valentino said nothing for a while. He simply stared at Grayson with a stern expression.

“Jesus, fine.” Grayson set down the cane next to the bed and put out both of his hands, he just wanted that stupid key card.

“What about my payment for ‘this’” Valentino indicated the cane.

“Tch, you seem wealthy enough to just go out and buy an-“ Grayson was cut off by Valentino pouncing on him, securing something cold and hard onto his hand.

‘Handcuffs?!’ Grayson thought as he tried to pull his left hand away from Valentino’s grip.Soon enough, Grayson found himself cuffed and flipped over so that his back was facing up. He tried desperately to kick back at Valentino, but of course to no avail. 

“You like to flail around a lot” Valentino smiled as he leaned over Grayson. 

”Oh really! Maybe it’sbecause I don't want to be assaulted?!”

”You need to pay me back somehow, Birdy.”

Grayson attempted to look back at Valentino, but his head was pushed down so that he was facing the mirror. He could see Valentino hovering over him with something in his hand.

“You seem agitated, Birdy...” The pet name sent unpleasant shivers down Grayson’s spine.

“Maybe this will lighten your mood?” Valentino snaked his hand down towards his lower chest, humming as he went.

Suddenly a vibrating sensation snapped Grayson out of his thoughts.

“I’m interested to see if a man would enjoy a vibrator just as much as a woman, so I thought that if you were the test subject it would serve as payment from you.”

“To be in your little sexual experiment?” Grayson shivered “Y-you’re sick.”

He could feel the vibrations travel farther down to his pelvic area. He bit his lip, he couldn’t, no he wouldn’t, give this sick freak what he wanted.

“Hmm, I knew having a low setting wasn’t going to get much of a reaction. Let'samp things up a bit shall we?” Grayson heard Valentino chuckle as he cranked up the setting to medium power. Valentino began moving the vibrator up and down Grayson’s clothed length, earning strained whimpers from the smaller male.

“At least there is some reaction, but I know you can do better than that, Birdy.” Valentino placed soft bites on Grayson’s ear. 

Grayson didn’t know if he was in heaven or hell. The sensations he was feeling were incredible, yet he had to keep it to himself or else he’d face humiliation from Valentino. Suddenly the power was cranked up again and Grayson squirmed trying to get some relief from the constant attention the vibrator was giving him. Small grunts and moans escaped his mouth involuntarily as he tried to move away from Valentino’s hand. 

“Aw, are you trying to hold it all in? Let me hear you sing Birdy, it’s the least you could do to repay me.” Valentino began pressing down his weight upon the other male forcing his cock right onto the vibrator. 

“F-fuck-y-ah-you” Grayson was losing it. Moans and swears were slipping out of his mouth left and right, he barely could control himself. Valentino was busy placing small kisses and bites along the back of his neck, only adding to the stimulation. 

“Let me make you a deal hmm? If you don’t cum in the next 3 minutes I’ll let you go back and we’ll just forget this ever happened.” Grayson knew it was a lie it had to be. 

“Th-ahh-t’s n-not f-air” God, he could barely form coherent sentences at this point.

“And how is that not fair? Three minutes isn’t too long for you? Right....” Valentino used his other hand to start fondling his nipple as he licked up the back of his neck.

“F-Fuuc-k” Grayson drew out a long moan as he reached his breaking point. He had never felt so many pressure points being pressed all at once, it was all just too much to handle. Valentino hummed as he felt the body under him riding out his orgasm. 

“There it is... See birdy, it's not that hard, you just had to give in to it.” 

Valentino turned the vibrator back to low as he dragged the vibration across his balls, turning it high again when he reached his dick again causing Grayson to scream out due to overestimation. 

”s-stop IT V-valent- AHhn” Grayson was desperately trying to get away from the overstimulation that flooded his senses. 

”Stop it? No, I think we should keep going!” Valentine said as he flipped Grayson over so he was facing Valentino. He slowly started to take off Graysons last line of defense before being completely nude. 

”Noo Ah- don't” Grayson was silenced when Valentino put his lips on his. Leaning back Valentino grinned.

”It's starting to feel good again, isn't it.” Panting was all he got in response but it didn't bother him.

”That's right... just let yourself get swept away” Valentino tried again to take off Grayson's boxer and this time there was no complaint. 

Grayson was momentarily relieved from the constant buzzing when his briefs were dragged off of him. His mouth hung slightly ajar as he gazed up at Valentino. 

”How do you feel Birdy?”

No, no what was he doing? He said he wouldn't give in. What the hell was going on with him? He turned away from Valentino refusing to answer his question. 

”I guess I need more proof that you like what I'm doing. It shouldn't be too hard.”

Valentino turned on the vibrator again to medium power and pressed it up against the head of Grayson’s cock.Almost immediately Grayson was back to being a moaning mess as he tried to bite his arm to quiet himself. 

”Hmm getting close again?”

Valentine's smiled died almost instantly when he didn't get a response.

”Grayson, are you going to cum again because of me? Because you can't stop yourself from giving in to what I want?”

Grayson arched his back as he was nearing climax again. Suddenly Valentino's hand covered his head with his finger. 

”Answer me and I’ll let you cum, don't and we’re done here” he stared Grayson down as he was waiting for an answer. Tired of waiting he turned the vibrator up to high again and watched as Grayson's face contort as pleasure took over his body.

”Gah-ahhan y-yes it- uhh- feels good-d” Greyson felt as though he would either die from embarrassment or because of no release. Valentine smiled and leaned down to bite Grayson's nape, leaving a mark.

He had never felt such a mind-blowing orgasm as he shook beneath Mr. Salemi’s weight. Valentino backed off and turned the vibrator off as he stepped back and placed it back in the drawer.

Grayson felt hot, tired, and betrayed. Why would his body just give in like that, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting lost in the waves of pleasure that passed through him. He hated himself for it and most of all he hated Mr. Salemi.

“You should probably clean up and get changed,” Valentino said as he lifted Grayson’s limp arms and undid his cuffs.

”I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Valentino walked to the door and used his keycard.

“Oh, there should be a bathroom to your left too,” Valentino said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was embarrassing to write...😳


	4. Infamous Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- mention of self-harm

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Grayson just laid on the bed not wanting to move. He felt humiliated and tired of everything. Covering himself in the soft sheets of the bed, he felt tears begin to form. Confused and afraid he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

The door unlocked and Mr. Salemi came through, differently dress than he was before. He glanced at the small figure covered in sheets and sighed. He walked over to his closet and picked out some simplistic clothes and laid them out on a chair. He stopped when he heard a sniffle from the sheets. 

Grayson could hear the footsteps leave the room and the door closed. Was it that hard to be left alone? 

Once again the door opened but instead of hearing footsteps, he heard little pinter-patters on the floor coming towards him. Grayson jerked up instantly being afraid of whatever was going to happen to him next.

“Bear?”

The dog jumped up on the bed and rushed to him. 

“H-hey buddy!” Grayson had never been happier to see a dog in his life. 

Bear wagged his tall as he happily yapped and licked his owner.

“He’s a nice dog” came a voice from the doorway. Grayson narrowed his eyes at Valentino standing in the doorway.

“I suggest you get dressed Grayson”

“Just get the hell out of here!” Grayson was practically on the verge of crying again.

“Do remember this is my room, not yours” Valentino left leaving the door a crack open.

\- - - - - - - 

Grayson eventually got cleaned up and dress. The clothes were a little big on him but he didn’t seem to mind. As he walked out Bear followed right behind him. 

“Sorry I don’t think you can come with me Bear, you’ll have to stay here for a little bit.” He said with a sigh. He led his dog back into the room and he closed the door behind him.

He was in a hotel? He looked around the hallway he was in, various numbers were printed on the doors and light neon blue lines lined the walls around him. It made him sick.

Continuing down the hallway he heard lots of different things, one room was definitely full of drunk people, another one was full of arguing, and as he got towards the end he could hear moans. Grayson shivered as he briskly walked past the few rooms before reaching an elevator. What was he doing again? Grayson looked around for a moment before the elevator doors open to reveal a female figure.

She wore a black tank top which was halfway covered by a black leather jacket, her jeans were also ripped, and she wore heels that were at least 4 inches. She wore an obnoxious amount of mascara and her eyes were a bright hazel color, her straight hair was black and dyed a purple-gray towards the bottom.

“Ohh you must be Grayson! I’m Evelyn pleasure to meet you! Vals waiting for you down on the 4th floor. I’d suggest you hurry dear, he’s a very impatient man.” She grinned as she walked out of the elevator leaving Grayson to himself. ‘Does that mean everyone here is gonna know me?’ He shook his head as he walked into the elevator. “20 floors?!” Grayson murmured to himself as he viewed the selection of floors. Pressing 4, the elevator started to descend. 

Once he heard the ‘ding’ the elevator doors opens to reveal a club looking room with booths on either side. Surprisingly he spotted Valentino sitting in one of the booths rather quickly and started making his way to him.

Valentino looked at him but continued his conversation with another man.

“Grayson come sit down” He offered as he patted the seat next to him. Grayson sat down but as far away as possible from him. 

“Pff doesn’t seem too happy V, what did ya do to him” the other man laughed. 

“But what am I talking about, even if ya do scare em’ it’s not like they can run away!” The man lit a small roll of something and placed it to his mouth.

“Why not give em’ somethin’ to calm his nerves?” He offered out whatever he was smoking.

“I-“ Grayson started before being interrupted by Valentino.

“I think he’s fine for the moment being,” Valentino said dryly.

“Tch why so protective of this one? Hmm? He doesn’t seem like he’d be an obedient sex worker unless you plan to teach him a few things!” He wheezed as he snickered. Valentino didn’t find it quite as hilarious as the man did but he smiled. 

Grayson looked terrified ‘Sex worker?!’ oh God he was being made into a prostitute. He was going to be sick.

“Ha did you not tell em’? Oh V your too cruel!” He sighed as he leaned back in the booth.

“I-I have to use the bathroom” Grayson whispered to Valentino. He didn’t seem to hear it though. Grayson scooted closer to Valentino and leaned over to him.

“I have to-“ he stopped once he felt a hand land on his waist and Valentino looked to him. 

“Pardon?” 

Grayson tried to pull the hand off his waist and eventually he did.

“I have to use the restroom” he mumbled to Valentino.

“It’s over there” he sounded irked as he pointed over to a corner of the room.

Grayson quickly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

“Kid seems terrified, any reason you picked him?” The man looked at Valentino with a peculiar expression.

“He can be taught as most people can. He’s just having a hard time accepting who he is now.”

“And what? You’re gonna knock some sense into em’. You know you get too attached when you do stuff like that V. Why do just given em’ to Evelyn she always straightens em’ out.”

“I’d like to see if I can do it myself,” Valentino said as he glanced over to the restrooms.

“You know exactly why you shouldn’t take in this guy. He’ll just end up all busted up and broken just like the last one. Attachin’ people to yaself just puts them in a position where they have a scope aimed at their head all the time.” The man breathed out. “It’s the price for our infamous fame after all.”

Valentino shot a glance at the man, “Mickey you know Jack shit about what’s it’s like to care about someone.”

“Your right I do... that’s why I don’t suffer from some internal depression or a drug problem like you.” Mickey laughed, “but see since we're enemies, at least in your eyes, we don’t have to worry about losin’ each other. The business will just go on as usual” Mickey’s smile slowly died down as he cleared his throat.

“Kids’ probably tryin’ to make a weapon in there or kill himself. Won’t blame em’.” Mickey sighed out as looked at the ceiling.

“Ya might wanna-“ Valentino stood up before Mickey could finish his sentence and walked over to the bathroom.

The bathrooms weren’t all that busy so it was easy to tell which stall Grayson was in. 

“Grayson?” He knocked on the stall.

“Just leave please,” Grayson said disheartened.

“I can’t exactly do that.”

“Why? Why fucking not?!” Grayson opened the stall to face Valentino. 

“For the rest of my life, I’m going to be a damn prostitute- a - a sex slave as your friend put it!” Grayson could feel tears again as he angrily stared at Valentino.

Valentino didn’t say anything and simply started walking out of the bathroom. Eventually, Valentino returned to the booth where now Evelyn and the man sat.

“Guessing it didn’t go well?” Mickey said with a smirk.

“I’m sure he just needs time and practice,” Evelyn said as she drummed her nails on the table.

“You could always give him to me, I know how to make bad boys behave,” she said in a coy manner.

“Enough about the kid already, how are the ‘supplies’ coming along?” Mickey looked at Valentino expectantly.

“We got our first shipment in just yesterday. I haven’t been able to test it out yet.” Valentino glanced back at the bathrooms before looking back at Evelyn and Mickey.

“You’re talking about Ecstasy right? You should be careful about who you talk about it to or some goodie-two-shoes is going to rat you out and we’ll all get busted.” Evelyn said as she glanced between Mickey and Valentino.

“My clients are just wondering about it is all. Seems like just having someone to fuck with isn’t enough.” He glances over at Evelyn as he smiles.

“Screw you Mickey, I train my girls and boys very well so that they can do their job without outside help.” She narrowed her eyes at Mickey as he chuckled a bit.

“Relax Eve, I ain’t trying to ruffle your feathers.” Mickey glanced up at Valentino and then to Evelyn.

“Ha, I got a plan. This new kid right? Why don’t you both teach em’ a lesson? Hmm? I’d hope you too can share, but why would I care- just do what you have to do for him to be available to my clients” Mickey scoots out of the booth and stretches his back.

“I’ll be seein’ you two around” Mickey tipped his hat and walked off to the exit.

“He has a point” Evelyn purred.

“He’s a bit traumatized from early today maybe-“

“Clients are going to wait till prostitutes feel like they're in a good mood Val’” Evelyn frowned “He’ll just have to get used to the attention.” She shrugged as she laid back in the booth.

Finally, Grayson made his way back to the booth and sat down next to Evelyn instead of Valentino. ‘At least she seems more normal’ he thought to himself.

“How about a drink Grayson? I’m sure you could use it.” Evelyn smiled politely.

“I’m fine” Grayson mumbled.

“Are you sure? It would be on the house?” Evelyn offered.

Grayson didn’t respond he just looked down at the table.

“I’m guessing you're tried then? Why don’t you come back to my place? Sure it’s not as luxurious as Val’s but who knows?” She shrugs.

“I think he will be fine if he stays in the room he was before,” Valentino said as he glared at Evelyn.

“I guess it’s up to Grayson then” she smiled. “What will it be then? Val or me?” She smiled at him.

Valentino knew exactly what she was doing. She’s done it with other beginners in the past-she drugs them and humiliates them in whatever way she wants to, making them feel worthless.

“I’ll go with Evelyn I guess” Grayson replied.

“Please call me Eve, ” She grinned at Grayson.

”He's coming back with me Eve.” Valentino said abruptly.

”No I'm not!” Grayson raised his voice a little getting looks from the people that passed by.

”We’re going,” Valentino said as he stood up and reached out for Grayson’s arm.

Instantly he recoiled away from Valentino. Valentino already aggravated enough at Grayson yanked him from the seat and stood him up.

”You can't make me go with you!” Grayson tried to pull his arm away from Valentino’s grasp. Valentino pulled Grayson towards him, lifted him, and threw him over his shoulder. 

Yelling at him to stop the people around him just stared, some even laughed. Evelyn followed behind as they left the large room and entered the elevator.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Mickey kinda mean tho


	5. Rethinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of a little none con here and there.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Valentino set back on the Grayson on the ground, which turned out not to be a very good idea. Grayson threw a punch which landed on a surprised Valentino as he stumbled back a bit. 

Grayson felt empowered for once and he tried to throw another fist at Valentino, but he was grabbed from the back by Evelyn who had a crazy smile on her face.

Valentino was able to regain his balance and grab Grayson in a way that made him look like he was hugging him from behind when he was just trying to restrain his arms. 

“LET GO!” he screamed trying to kick, flail, anything that could help him get out.

“Grayson relax!” Valentino raised his voice as the elevator dinged onto their floor.

“People want to sleep I’m not sure having a screaming kid is gonna help them,” Evelyn said as she started to laugh.

They stumbled out of the elevator as Grayson was still trying to get Valentino off of him. He tried to drag his feet to make it harder for Valentino to move him. Evelyn was in hysterics at the sight of two grown men wrestling each other like they were on a playground.

They eventually got into the room and Valentino finally let him go. Evelyn just chuckled a bit as she watched, ‘like a bird leaving its cage’ she thought to herself.

”Stay away!” Grayson backed away from the two of them. 

“He’s your problem now Val” she sighed as she headed towards the door “I’ll get your dogs in a second. Poor little pooches don’t really like hanging out with me” she made a fake pouty face as she walked out of the room.

Grayson was still stuck in place in the middle of the large room. He couldn’t move out of pure fear alone. Bear walked out into Grayson’s view, snapping him out of his trance. He cautiously sat down on the leather couch facing a large TV set. Bear happily trotted over to him, wagging his tail and having his tongue hang out.

Valentino shed his coat and placed it back into the closet as he sighed. The room was uncomfortably silent for a while until Evelyn opened the door letting two Doberman dogs gracefully walk into the room. She closed the door behind her without a word.

“You can watch something on the television if you want to” Valentino suggested as he took off his shoes.

“I’ve never even owned a TV before,” Grayson said as he continued to pet Bear. 

“Well, now you have one now so try it out” Valentino semi laughed as he walked towards the bathroom.

“I’ll be in the shower if you need me” and with that Valentino closed the bathroom door.

Grayson turned on the tv and it opened to a football game. Grayson had always been more of a hockey kind of guy, he had played it when he was younger so he was familiar with the rules. He kept switching through channels till he found a hockey game that was already a quarter in. “Vegas Golden Knights v.s Dallas Stars? This should be good” Grayson leaned back into the leather couch. Luxury was a weird feeling. He missed being at home and just... what did he even have back there? Well, whatever he had was better than becoming a prostitute forcefully and having a pervert look after you.

Valentino eventually came out of the shower dressed in a dark red robe with just underwear underneath.

“I take it you're a fan of hockey?” Valentino question as he used a small towel to dry his hair.

“Uh yeah... I used to play it as a kid all the time.” He said awkwardly.

“I never really played a sport when I was young... I mainly just worked out on my own time.” Valentino looked over to see that the Dallas starts were winning by one point.

“Who do you want to win?” Valentino walked to the couch and sat down. Grayson swallowed as he tried to stay calm.

“Vegas Golden Knights” Grayson averted Valentino's gaze.

“Hmm, you from there?”

“No but my Dad was, so he was always a big fan.”

“I see” There was a silence after that but it was less tense than the one before.

“Am- am I really going to have to become a prostitute?” Grayson asked disheartened.

“Not for a while... we don’t just grab random people off the street and say they’re now a prostitute. We have to train them first.” Valentino got up and walked to the open kitchen which was in view of the living room. Taking a wine bottle from a small stack of them on the counter, he turned back to Grayson.

“Would you like some? It’s Red wine,” he offered.

“No I’m fine” Grayson answered without even looking back. Valentino eventually came back with a glass of red wine a sat in the recliner instead of the couch.

“You know you caused some bruises on my leg?” Valentino laughed. “You're a fighter-good”

“Why wouldn't be people be in a situation like that?” Grayson looked confused as he glanced toward Valentino.

“Some people just want love, no matter how fucked up it is.” He took another sip of his wine.

“Like who?!” Grayson was beyond confused now.

There was an uneasy silence after that.

“You should probably take a shower, it’s getting late. You can use the nightwear that I’ve set out for you in the bathroom.” Valentino took a sip of his wine.

“Why don’t you want to answer?” Grayson knew he had struck some kind of a nerve and he was going to take advantage of it.

“Why are you scared to say who- it’s not like I know that many people here, considering I was fucking kidnapped.

“Grayson” Valentino warned.

“Just tell me who the hell would want this kind of fucked up love!” He was determined to get it out of him, even if there was no point to it. “Just say something”

Grayson was grabbed by the arm and shoved onto Valentino's lap, his legs spread by Valentino’s. 

“You want me to tell you Grayson” he leaned in close to his face. “Then you’ll have to earn it. Grayson could feel his cool, calm breathes. He could smell hints of perfume and cigarettes off of his jacket, it made him remember the time at The BirdCage. He was too wrapped up in thought to notice that Valentino had begun trailing kisses down his neck, sensuality dripping out of each one. Grayson snapped out of his trance as he pushed Valentino away from him.

“I - I’ll take a shower then,” Grayson said nervously as he got off of Valentino and briskly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. ‘Damn there’s no lock?’ Grayson rolled his eyes as he undressed himself to take a shower. The hell was wrong with him, he just zoned out while being... he didn’t even want to think about it anymore.  
————————————————————————  
To his surprise, Valentino didn’t barge in and do something to him. Grayson didn’t like to admit it but not all of him was on board with thinking Valentino was a bad guy. I mean he was fit, had a nice face, and he’s a good dirty talker- Grayson's face heated up as he realized what he had just thought. He’s a pimp, dumbass, it doesn’t matter if you think he’s... attractive or not?’ He shook his head and quickly put on his (in reality Valentino’s) silky purple shirt and pants. He walked out of the bathroom to see Valentino pouring another glass of wine. ‘Jesus he must guzzle the stuff down’ he thought to himself.

“Um where should I put my laundry” 

“Anywhere is fine, I do have a small hamper in the bedroom but that one is mainly for my sheets” Valentino answered with a small smile.

‘Anywhere? For being a rich guy he’s a little bit of a snob.’ Grayson sighed as he folded the clothes and set them on the dinner table.

“I think Dallas is going to win this game” Grayson looked at the score which was now 2-4.

“Hmm, shame” Valentino answered unmoved.

“What do you watch on TV?” Grayson questioned.

“I like watching house flipping shows”

“You?! You like house flipping shows?” Grayson said laughing as he spoke.

“Yes? What’s the problem with that?”

“I don’t know it just seems strange, I thought you’d be into something more manly, like football or wrestling.”

“So you think I’m manly?” Valentino said with a slight smirk.

Grayson faced turned a little red “ I said I thought you would be into manly things not that you were manly.” He rolled his eyes.

“Mhm,” Valentino snickered.

————————————————————————  
The night was pretty peaceful. In the end, the Dallas Stars won and were now heading towards the Stanley Cup Finals.

Valentino turned the TV off as he yawned.

“Good thing about this job is that you rarely have to wake up early” Valentino smiled as he went to the kitchen to wash his wine glass.

“W-where do I sleep?”

“On the bed obviously,” Valentino said with a bit of satire in his voice.

“Where are you going to sleep then?”

“In my bed?” Valentino finished washing the wine glass as he raised a brow to Grayson.

“So we are going to...” Grayson didn’t even need to finish his sentence.

“You should be thanking me, sleeping with me is probably what you prefer over whatever else I’d do to you.” He chuckled a bit as he went over to the bed to make it.

Grayson awkwardly watched as Valentino made quick work of setting the bed. He eventually took his robe off and simply let it lay on the floor as he got into bed.

“Are you coming or what?” Valentino said as he smirked at Grayson.

‘Of course, this guy has a damn six-pack’  
Grayson thought as he slowly slipped into the sheets.

Valentino eventually turned out the bedside lamp and everything went dark. It was actually pretty peaceful. Valentino flipped himself so that Grayson would be facing his back. Grayson was internally grateful that Valentino must have known this was awkward for him.

Around 3:30 AM Grayson was awakened by Valentino jerking up suddenly from the bed. Grayson played asleep so he couldn’t see what was going on but he could hear Valentino’s quick heavy breaths.

‘Must have been a bad dream’ he thought to himself as he felt the weight of the body that was once next to him leave.

He could hear Valentino's footsteps echo towards the kitchen. Grayson opened his eyes and looked around. He slowly slid out of bed and peeked through the large doorway marking sure Valentino couldn’t see him. Valentino had moved from the kitchen into the living room, he was sitting on the couch holding a bottle of something, presumably alcohol. He had his face in his hand and took another sip of his bottle.

Grayson had to make a choice- either approach him and try to figure out what’s going on or just go back to sleep...

Wait-Why should he even care about Valentino anyway- the guy kidnapped him and forced him to be a prostitute. Grayson slowly walked back to bed and tried to fall asleep again. It felt wrong.

He was awakened again by Valentino getting back to bed, but this time he felt his arms slither around him from his backside. Grayson quickly stopped pretending to be asleep and tried to shove Valentino away from him, his movement still sluggish due to having just woken up. For some reason, this motivated Valentino to pull Grayson closer to him. 

“Uh-Val?!” His voice was dripping with drowsiness as he tried to pry his way out of Valentino’s grasp.

Grayson's back was flush against Mr. Valentine's chest, the sudden intimacy causing Grayson to stop struggling for a moment. Valentine dragged a hand through Grayson’s hair in a calming manner, yet Grayson’s heart was still beating a million miles per hour.

Grayson just stared at the wall as he felt Valentino’s breaths against his neck. It smelled like alcohol a little bit- ’Valentino might be drunk?’ Grayson thought to himself. He didn't know if he could go back to sleep, he was just too scared to. 

Eventually, morning came and bright beams of light broke through the windows.

Grayson was still awake, although he had drifted asleep, occasionally. He was basically surrounded by Mr. Salemi, the smell of booze was just slightly present.

He felt Valentino stir behind him as he took his hands away from Grayson and sat up. He slowly slid out of bed and walk to his large walk-in closet. Grayson could hear the large coats moving and cologne being sprayed. Grayson finally turned to look over towards Valentino who was looking at two different fur coats.

“You’re up early” Valentino dryly commented as he began putting on black gloves.

Grayson was silent as he looked at Valentino. He seemed... lost? 

“We can go out to eat breakfast somewhere if you’d like,” Valentino suggested as he decided on a black fur coat instead of the light tan one.

“I’m not hungry,” Grayson said as he shivered. It must have been at least 50 or 60 degrees in there! 

“How did you like the down feather pillows? I bought them just recently.” Valentino walked over and gently caressed one of the pillows. 

“Is that why they're so soft?” Grayson asked as he laid back on the pillow.

“I don’t see why you need so many of them?” Grayson raised a brow at Valentino as he sighed and sat down in the bed. 

“Distracting myself by buying and wasting money on things I don’t need is a flaw of mine” Valentino looked towards Grayson with those same hungry eyes from yesterday.

“What are we, I mean, you doing today - I mean I don’t even know what your job is?” Grayson shivered again and rubbed his arms in order to get some heat. 

“Well I was planning to do you today but maybe I’ll put it off till tomorrow or something,” Valentino said with a small grin.

“Ooh since when were you such a smooth talker?” Grayson asked annoyed and fluster at the same time.

“Hmm, I’m not sure?” Valentino cleared his throat as he looked to Grayson who was still trying to get warm. He stood up and got a large blanket out of the closet. He threw the blanket over the bed and Grayson was surprised at how heavy it was.

“It’s a weighted blanket, whole thing weighs about 20 pounds.”

“Ha, no shit I can barely move my legs around!” Grayson remarked nervously.

“It takes a while to get used to,” Valentino said as he fixed up the sheets to look neater.

Valentino glanced to Grayson as he straightened out the blanket on his side. Grayson looked happy for once, all nuzzled within the blankets and pillows. Valentino smiled but only for a second.

“I have to attend a meeting around 10 AM I’ll be back around noon, feel free to watch tv or eat something from the fridge.” He quickly checked himself in the mirror before briskly leaving closing the door behind him.  
•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That was too bad I hope lol- I hope you guys liked the story so far and sorry for any spelling error or grammar errors! 😅 I think all the chapters will be about that long- I’m not really sure yet. Any writing tips would be appreciated- like I’ll literally take no offense from it lol I just wanna make my writing better.


End file.
